


Loving Life

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death affects Denny and he explains why to Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Life

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Justin Mentell, 27, who played Garrett Wells on Boston Legal, actually did die in an automobile accident in Madison, Wisconsin in February 2010. RIP, Justin.

Denny was on the phone in the den when Alan entered carrying bags.  It was 4PM Saturday afternoon and Alan had been out running errands with Dave the chauffeur.  He turned to the younger man and made hand gestures indicating he needed paper and a pen.  Alan rolled his eyes, pulled open the middle drawer of the roll top desk Denny was standing next to, grabbed a pad and pencil and placed it in front of his husband.  Denny picked up the pencil, said, “OK, go ahead, I’m ready” and began to write, repeating “uh huh, uh huh” as he took down the information.

****

Curious, Alan looked over Denny’s shoulder to see and read “Richardson’s Funeral Home” followed by an address, date and time.  He frowned, moved away and waited for the phone call to end.  Denny thanked the caller and hung up.  He closed his eyes for a moment, and then turned around to face Alan.  “That was Paul Lewiston.”  He waved away Alan’s look of distaste at the mention of Paul’s name.  “Forget about Paul.  Do you remember Garrett Wells?”

****

“Garrett Wells?  Yes, vaguely.  He worked mostly with Denise Bauer along with that other junior associate.  What was her name?”  Alan snapped his fingers, “Sara Holt!  That was it. Oh, and wasn’t he the poor schmuck you tried to give that child rape-murder case to and Judge Cooper made him hop out of the courtroom on one leg?  I thought they both quit Crane Poole and Schmidt about four years ago.”

****

Denny nodded, “Yes, him” and walked over to stand next to Alan.  “Sara resigned.  Garrett transferred to our Wills, Estates and Trusts Division.  That’s why we stopped seeing him.  Paul wanted us, well, me to know Garrett died last Wednesday night in a car accident.”

****

Alan was stunned.  “Oh my god, that poor kid!  How old was he?  Thirty?  Did Paul know how it happened?”

****

Denny started to pick up some of the shopping bags Alan had carried in with him.  Alan gathered the rest and followed Denny as he headed upstairs to their bedroom.  “He was twenty-nine.  Paul said that according to the police report, Garrett was driving home from work in the rain when he somehow lost control of the car.  He slammed head-on into a tree and was killed instantly.  His fiancée called Paul yesterday.  He’ll be representing the firm at the funeral on Tuesday.”  Denny dropped the bags he was carrying and sat heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Instantly, Alan was at his side rubbing his back.  “Denny, you seem to be taking this rather hard.  Are you alright?”

****

The older man sat up and smiled slightly.  “I’m not sure.  I think so.  It’s just…”  He turned around suddenly and pulled Alan into an embrace.  Alan was surprised at first, then he relaxed into it and allowed the hug.  He rocked them gently and continued to rub Denny’s back.   _Obviously_ , he thought, _Garrett must have meant more to him than I ever knew._

_**** _

Denny leaned back and said, “I’m sorry I’m being such an emotional idiot.”   He got up and proceeded to look into one of the shopping bags.  “Alan, did you pick up those dress shirts I asked you to get?”

****

“Don’t change the subject, Denny.  Garrett’s death is hitting you hard and I want to know why.  I didn’t know he was someone you cared so much about.”

****

Denny sighed, “Well, that’s the thing: He isn’t someone I care a lot about.  I mean, I’m sorry he’s dead, of course, but we weren’t close.  At all.”

****

“Then what is this all about if it’s not about Garrett?”

****

“It’s about you, Alan, it’s about you.  And me.”  At Alan’s look of utter confusion, the older man walked over to the armoire that doubled as the bedroom’s bar and poured both of them a scotch.  He tilted his head toward the balcony doors and said, “Come on, let’s sit outside for a few minutes.”

****

Alan followed Denny out to the balcony and sat down after taking his drink from Denny’s hand.  He watched intently as Denny settled into his chair and looked up and out at the late afternoon sky.  He continued to wait silently while Denny quickly shook his head, sipped from his glass and gathered his thoughts.  Finally, he looked over at Alan and said, “Do you remember me telling you one night on my office balcony that I love life?”  Alan nodded, not wanting to break Denny’s train of thought.  Denny continued, “When Paul told me that Garrett was dead, I don’t know why, but my mind went to you.  And what my life would have been like if you had died at twenty-nine and I had never met you.”

****

“Before you signed on with Crane Poole and Schmidt, I had started to hate coming to work.  It wasn’t fun anymore.  My ‘Mad Cow’ was starting to interfere with my ability to handle clients and cases.  Shirley and Paul were losing patience with me.  It just seemed like my life was slowly unraveling and I didn’t know what to do to stop it.  My life had become empty.”

****

“Then, one day, the firm took the case of a brash young attorney who was suing his former employer for a larger severance package and I thought, I really like this guy.  When you came to work for CP&S, I began enjoying coming to work again for the first time in months.  And, look at us now: A couple of happily married guys.  Who would have thought this was going to happen?”

****

“That’s why I love life, Alan, I _love life_!  Just when you think you know how it’s going to turn out, it throws you a curve!  Who knew my seventh marriage would be the charm?  Who knew my illness could be reversed?  Life is exciting and unpredictable and I _love it_!  I think Garrett’s death reminded me how lucky I am.  I used to think that the best part of my life was the money and all it affords me.  And, that used to be true, but not anymore.  The best part of my life right now, is you.  In fact, I say here and now that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.  At a stage of my life where I thought I would have to pay for any kind of companionship, along came a man who didn’t care anything about my money and just wanted to be my friend.  And you are my best friend.  It took seventy-seven years for me to get to you and that’s what saddens me the most about Garrett’s passing; he won’t get that chance to know that he didn’t know shit about life at twenty-nine, that things may not work out now, but probably will work out later and that no matter how things work out, it’s going to be OK.  You may have to adjust your definition of ‘OK,’ but everything will be OK.”

****

Alan looked at Denny with wide eyes loaded with admiration.  “Denny, your outlook on life is inspiring.  Truly.  And, I am flattered and humbled that you think I’m the best thing in your life.  You’re my best friend, too.”  He stood up and turned to go back inside.  “Were you planning on going to the funeral Tuesday?”

****

“No, no.”  Denny came into the bedroom and placed his glass on the armoire next to where Alan had placed his.  “I have a doctor’s appointment, remember?  I want to send a floral arrangement from both of us.  After dinner, we can go online and pick something out for delivery to the funeral home.  I’ll have one of the staff go pick out sympathy cards for us to send to his parents and fiancée.  What do you think?”

****

“That sounds fine.  Let’s go downstairs and pick out some movies to watch tonight and Denny…?”  Alan moved closer and hugged Denny tightly.  “Thank you.  You’ve made me look forward to what life will be showing me when I’m seventy-seven.”

****

Denny grunted affectionately and lead the way downstairs.


End file.
